


With Welcoming Arms

by Flashfires



Category: Ripper Street
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Kissing, Light Angst, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 16:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13298649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flashfires/pseuds/Flashfires
Summary: After Season 5. Mimi & Jackson are married. During an intimate episode, Mimi asks Jackson if he's ever been with men.He says he has. She also asks if he's ever had a crush on a male colleague (hehe subtle). He admits to feelings for Reid.  Mimi suggests to Jackson that he should invite Reid to theirs more often... The following then happens.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a challenge to myself. I also wanted to combine my two favourite ships. Mimison & Jackmund.

 

They sat at their favourite table at their usual public house. After polite conversation about work and some nostalgia about Drake (who quite often made an appearance in their conversations, making up for the lack of his presence in person), Jackson veered the conversation towards the real reason as to why he’d asked to meet up. ‘There  _was_  actually, somethin’ in particular I wanted to talk to you about’

 

 

‘Yes?…I am all ears Captain’. Indeed, Reid was fully engaged with Jackson, body language, gaze… fixed on him, anticipating with obvious warmth.

 

‘See..’ He pursed his lips…not quite knowing how to start..’ It’s Mimi…’

 

‘What?’ Reid's eyes searched Jackson's face. ‘ Is she...is she well? What is it?….’ Reid jumped to the worst conclusions, leaning forward putting his hand on Jackson’s instinctively. His fondness for Mimi never waned. Jackson was moved by his worry and Reid’s large, warm hand over his own… and forgot to speak. 

 

‘’Tell me man!’ Snapped Reid.

‘She’s fine Reid..she’s fine…she’s, very well indeed.’ 

 

Reid removed his hand and sat back again…’Good’ He said simply with a nod,  a little uncomfortable with his sudden flair of feeling.

Jackson thought it best to just dive on in & leaned in, in an intimate manner…‘A coupla nights ago, in bed, after some…  _very_ , energetic sex…She asked me about my past sexual experiences…’

 

‘I’m not sure I want, or ought… to know about this Jackson’ Reid frowned and took a swig of his beer.

‘Well… stick with me and I’ll get to my point. She asked me, if id ever been with, a man…and…as I vowed never to hold back, or keep secrets from her… I replied, that I had…..and....'

 

‘Jackson!…’ Reid hissed and then in a loud whisper, leant forward himself & asked…’Where on earth are you going with this? Are you…on something?’ 

Jackson leaned in again and said in the same loud whisper ‘No I am not. Though perhaps I ought to be… it would make this whole goddamn thing easier…’

 

‘You’ve been with, men? But you’re not...a homosexual?’ Reid looked somewhat horrified yet also…fascinated. 

‘Reid, some of us…  we swing  _both_  ways. In fact,  _more_  people do than  _some_ people realise.’ There was an accusatory tone in Jackson’s reply that Reid picked up on. He looked like he might land one in Jackson’s face. Wouldn’t be the first time.

 

‘Look,please, Reid just let me finish or I won’t hear the last of it from my wife.’ 

Reid’s nostrils flared and he looked most peevish but he took another swig of beer and gave his old friend the opportunity to explain.

 

 

‘This is where it gets even more…awkward’, Jackson remained leaning forward, he made a beckoning gesture with his hand and Reid sighed and leaned back in. ‘She asked me if i’d ever found any of my colleagues at Whitechapel desirable’.

Reid closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Even though something about Jackson’s manner & the topic of discussion excited something deep within him,  would he read it as that, or would he go on the defensive as usual?

Jackson paused, uncertain how to continue. He rubbed his chin and then went at it like bull in a china shop.

‘I told her the truth…The _truth_  now alright?…I’m not making this up and actually…’ He pointed his finger firmly into the table. ‘It’s probably about time you knew. Though to be honest, for a man as perceptive as yourself, i’d have thought you’d have figured it out by now, but, I guess not so, here we go….’ The words tumbled from his mouth and Reid’s glare became watery with what Jackson supposed was anger. Jackson took a deep breath through his nose, and then  ‘I said I had such feelings, for you’.

Reid was stunned and angry, it seemed to Jackson.

 

Reid sat back, in his chair. Jackson could feel his adrenaline kicking in. 

 

‘ If you’re gonna hit me, please, do so now and get it out the way.’ Jackson added, meeting Reid’s gaze but not managing to hold it. He  looked at his own hands on the table.

Reid’s frown was set. He swallowed. He glanced off. He was suddenly afraid which made all his defenses kick in. Then, he leaned back in & replied... ’What I find hard to believe Jackson…is that Mimi… _Mimi_ brought this up? It’s ridiculous! This is obviously some sort of….game and one that I have no wish to play.’

 

Reid pushed his chair out and stood. He pointed at Jackson and said firmly , ‘You of all people ought to know, it is not wise to play games with me Jackson. Do not talk to me of this again.’ And he turned to leave.

‘Reid!’ Jackson started…’Reid wait!’ 

Reid stopped and turned back, Jackson perceived a different expression there now. He read it as alarm.

 

Jackson was on his feet now and had grabbed Reid’s arm. His face was close to Reid’s. A perverse curiosity sparked in Jackson & a desire shake things up, to make Reid react even if that meant, Reid hitting him. ‘‘I am not yanking your chain Reid…honestly, look me in the eye…and tell me you’ve  _never, ever_  thought about fucking my brains out?’.

Reid put his hand on Jackson’s as if to remove it but froze, his eyes wide. Jackson felt the desire to provoke even more and said intimately against Reid’s ear ‘You’ve  _never, once_  imagined my mouth all hot and snug around your cock?’ 

 

That was it, Reid’s large hand ripped Jackson’s from his arm.

‘You disgust me’ He snarled & stormed out of the building, nearly knocking a few men over in the process.

 

‘Well that went well’ sighed Jackson, & flomped back down his chair & noticed many men at the bar were staring at him. He raised his middle finger at them and drawled ‘Oohh  _fuck_  you!’

At that they turned away knowing better than to start something with The American with a gun. Jackson swigged the rest of his whiskey down and felt utterly stupid and that sinking self loathing feeling rose into his throat.

He wiped his hands over his face.

 

‘ _What is wrong with me?_ ’ He hissed through his teeth.


	2. Chapter 2

 

Reid’s walk home was a bit of a blur as he was too wrapped up in thought and feeling to notice much else at all.

 

How dare Jackson mess with him like that? How dare he stir up feelings in him like that? What could this game possibly mean? Was Jackson actually making fun of him, somehow knowing that Reid did indeed have desires for him? Why on earth bring Mimi into it? As if  _she_  would want to entertain the thought of her husband, with a man. With a friend of theirs? This was not the Mimi he knew and cared for.

No, it can’t be. But what if?.

 _‘Hot & snug around your cock_’. He heard Jackson’s voice go round and around his head.He saw that mouth, those lips, that stupid ( ~~he loved it for being so unmistakably Jackson~~ ) gap in between his front teeth & he wanted it, he wanted it.He wanted to feel…

 _‘Thought about fucking my brains out?’_ & that glint in Jackson’s eye, that wicked, provocative glint. That was so seductive, Reid hated it, a cake he couldn’t eat. Hated him then, the kind of hate you only feel for one you love secretly. To hell with you Jackson, he thought as he shut the door of his home, on the world behind him.

A little later, lying in bed, the storm raged on. How could someone be so perverse, so annoying and so, desirable? Reid reached for his dick under the covers. He was so hard from imagining Jackson sucking on him, it hurt. He quickly brought himself to climax into a handkerchief, which he then screwed up and discarded on the floor, something he wished he could do with these stupid feelings.  He turned on his side and brought his knees up & felt his loneliness keenly as if it were embracing him, an entity unto itself.

 

 

**\---------**

Jackson got a cab home, he was too drunk to walk but had enough sense yet,  than to attempt something that might mean getting home very late, if at all, thus incurring the wrath of an anxious Mimi. He hadn’t drank so much for at least a year.

 

 

He nearly tripped over the threshold of the door to his home. But managed to steady himself against the wall with one hand, only in doing so he knocked off one of the small family photos hanging there. It clattered loudly to the floor. He winced and bent down slowly to retrieve it, nearly stumbled forward. Then shut the door behind him a little too hard and attempted, unsuccessfully to rehang the picture straight.

 

‘This doesn’t bode well’ sighed Mimi leaning against the sitting room doorway, looking down the hallway at him.

He looked at her, blinked rapidly to clear his vision & crumpled inwardly…

‘I’m sorry to say it, but...you’re right. As always’ He shrugged dramatically. He began to attempt to remove his overcoat but was having problems with the arms.

 

Mimi went to him, putting both her hands on his arms to steady him & still him for a moment. ‘Oh for goodness sake…’ She replied gently, looking into his face, then smoothed his hair back from his forehead tenderly. He smiled innocently at the pleasant sensation. The stink of booze wafted off him pungently. She put a hand to her nose. ‘How much did you have??’ More angrily this time, though still not  _really_  angry, more concerned.

 

‘Oh ...just enough...you know? To mask…the...the over _whelming_  sense of regret.’ He drawled.

 

She frowned and helped pull his coat off and hung it on the coat stand by the door. She then took his arm and lead him into the sitting room. They both collapsed on the settee in front of the waning fire. 

‘Are you going to volunteer the information about what happened or do I have to guess?’ She enquired sadly as she leant against his arm and took his hand in hers. 

‘I went too far. I always go too… far...I’ve lost him Mimi. I think i’ve actually…gone and lost him this time.’ Jackson sniffled and squeezed her hand.

‘If you’re talking about Reid, that’s simply not possible. You two have been through so much together…I’m sure  _whatever_  it is…it won’t break your friendship’. 

 

‘But I…told him I had f ffeelings for him. That I….desiiired him’ He moaned and leaned his head against her shoulder.

 

 

‘oh my god…’ She said softly with a slight nervous laugh…’Why?’

 

‘What you said…about me and him. You wanted me to didn’t you?’ he looked up towards her face with a genuine puppy dog expression,.

‘Oh no… no…don’t you blame me! _I_  never said tell him you desire him, i only said invite him around more!’ she replied in a comedic exasperated tone. 

 

Jackson sat up and glared at Mimi (with no venom more like shock)

 

‘Jesus! You...You implied it Mimi, you _know_ you did.’ He released her hand and grasped his knee instead.

She pursed her lips and shook her head. ‘No.’ It started to sink in now with her, How he must have misconstrued her words…or _was_  he even misconstruing?

He cocked his head & raised his brows incredulously.

She shook her head slowly and dramatically & glared back at him ‘no!’

 

Did he in fact know exactly what she was getting at by bringing that topic up that night, more than she did herself? She had to admit to herself that the thought of  _Edmund kissing Matthew, Matthew kissing Edmund_ ….excited her. She had to admit to herself that she missed seeing Reid, that she cared about him a lot and wished him happiness. A happiness that maybe his two true friends could provide if…

If he only allowed it.

 

‘Huh . You know I never even got to the bit where I was able to tell him, WHY i brought it up in the first place. He was so disgusted he just wanted away from me. I didn’t get to tell him that you wanted him to visit us more or that maybe we could…be somethin’  together…the three of us.’ 

Her eyes started to moisten, she started to feel horrid guilt. What if inadvertently, she had been the catalyst to a possible break down of Jackson & Reid’s relationship. The only real, strong male friendship both men had. Sure Jackson knew a fair few men but they were more acquaintances, more casual, than genuine & reliable, be there for you through thick and thin, friends. ‘You wouldn’t mind seeing me with Reid?’ She asked, a tear trickled down her cheek, she batted it away. 

 

‘Darlin’ I am  _desperately in love_  with you. I would move heaven and earth to bring you what you...what would give you joy. And Reid…I love him. I've loved him long and deep and hopelessly for years…And yes, I desire him too.’ He smiled sadly at her and she couldn’t help but smile lovingly back. He took her hand again. ‘It’s a totally different feeling, what I have for him, compared to what I feel for you. But, if you wanted to, to have sex with him, and he you…I wouldn’t stand in the way. I think seeing you two be happy together would be beauti….ful.’ A dreamy expression came over his face. He was picturing it. She laughed softly and leaned in to kiss him simply on the lips. He smiled crookedly and narrowed his eyes.

‘Anyone else mind.. I’d have to kill ‘em.’ He drawled against her lips. 

She grinned.

‘Reid’s the exception…somehow… that man…always the exception.’ Jackson concluded.

 

‘I’m going to make it right Matthew’ She replied. ‘I’m going to write him a note, explaining. Or maybe I should just go see him. I’ll make it all better. You’ll see.’ She said warmly, clasping face tenderly.

 

‘You make everythin’ better darlin’.  He replied sincerely. 


	3. Chapter 3

When Reid arrived home from work Wednesday evening, he found a letter on the inside door mat of his home. He picked it up and smiled, recognising the hand writing.. ‘Mimi’ he said softly to himself. He took his coat off and went straight to his sitting room, got himself comfortable in his favourite chair, put his glasses on and opened the letter, a little nervously.

 

 

 

Reid’s mind raced with possibilities, analysis, concerns. He couldn’t help but smile because he believed implicitly in Mimi and knew now, that this was genuine. But he couldn’t understand quite what was being offered. ‘A new dimension’? A sexual one? Or maybe it could be anything they wanted it to be? But they loved him. They both loved him. The knowledge of which filled his heart with warmth.

 

He had fallen in love with Mimi before Jackson came back & even though back then, he hadn’t really dared to dream that he could seriously pursue her romantically, knowing how she felt about Jackson, his feelings were clear to him and he accepted with relish any opportunity to spend time with her. As for Jackson, he occupied a permanent space in Reid’s heart. From the start, Reid was drawn to him, fascinated really. The way he spoke, the feline way he moved and of course his brilliant brain, his skill at uncovering truths scientifically. As a truth seeker himself, Reid naturally felt an affinity.

But Reid didn’t truly acknowledge what exactly he felt for Jackson until a bit later. He realised that he found Jackson, an astonishingly handsome man. Mesmerising. The times he’d realise that he’d been staring at Jackson, only to have Jackson give him one of those crooked smiles which jolted him out of it. It made Reid angry many times. Instead of dealing with his desire, not believing it could ever be acted on, he’d argue with Jackson, he’d insult him. He’d send him away. These days their friendship was much gentler. They’d meet up once a week or once every two weeks. Sometimes Reid would ask for his help scientifically, but Jackson had been replaced by a new forensic scientist at Whitechapel before he came back from America. Doctor Jonathan Phillips. A fine fellow, not quite as brilliant or annoying, or as distractingly attractive as Jackson though.


	4. Chapter 4

 

Friday evening and the Judges were in a good mood but a bit nervous, anticipating the arrival of Detective Inspector Edmund Reid. Mimi flounced into the sitting room where Jackson sat on the settee reading but not really absorbing. At first he didn’t look up until she said ‘ahem’.

 

‘Sweet…. jesus!’ exclaimed Jackson putting his book down and leaning forward to inspect his wife who was standing in front of him. ‘You’re gonna give him a heart attack’ 

‘Oh… Is it too much?’ She bit her bottom lip with a grin. Jackson cocked his head and shook it slowly.

‘Too much, too little…too see through? I love it. Is it new?’ He replied smiling broadly and then narrowing his eyes.

She twirled. ‘Yes!’ 

 

 

With the fire light behind her, Jackson could see her body enticingly through the sheer fabric of the long, chiffony, light pink, negligee and robe she wore.

‘C’mere you’ He purred grabbing her around the waist and bringing her close. He nuzzled into her breasts making her giggle and she rested her fingers in his hair. He looked up into her face and smiled saucily and then looked down her body approvingly. ‘Dear lord. I am the luckiest man’.

She took his face in her hands and kissed him. ‘I’ll go and change now then?’ She asked.

‘Mmhmm i think so. Save it for later if all goes well?’  He grinned but felt a little panic that maybe it would go horribly or not at all.

She winked & nodded and made her way to the stairs, but the door bell rang. ‘Oh god! He’s here already!’ she exclaimed and she flew up the stairs, pink chiffon trailing fluidly behind her.

Jackson shook his head and laughed fondly and then pulled himself together. Checked his reflection in the hall mirror, ran a hand through his hair once. All good. He just undid the top two buttons of his shirt, both for extra comfort and for the fact that he knew he had a great neck & collarbones, as Mimi often attacked him there with kisses.  _Oh Matthew you do have such wonderful collarbones_.

 

 

\-----

 

 

‘Edmund, I’m so glad you came. Come on in ‘ Jackson beamed at his old friend who was carrying a small bouquet of flowers. As he entered the house Jackson couldn’t help but say ‘Oh you shouldn’t have? They’re beautiful!’ He took them from Reid and smelled them overly dramatically.

‘For the Lady of the house’ Reid replied pertly, but couldn’t contain a small smile at Jackson’s predictable silliness. 

‘Just put your coat on the stand and go on through, take a seat. I’ll just put these in some water. The Lady of the house will be with us shortly’.  Jackson made his way down the hall. ' She’s just...’ and from the kitchen he concluded loudly…’Powdering her nose!’

Reid smiled to himself and sat in the middle of the settee. He fiddled with his tie and collar. Jackson returned shortly with the flowers in a crystal vase and put them on a side table. Then he came round to Reids left side & asked ‘Tea? Or something stronger?’

‘Tea would be good thank you.’

 

 

\-----

 

 

Mimi reappeared a few minutes later, in a simple blue pinstripe dress. Reid put his cup down and stood ceremoniously to greet her.

‘Oh Edmund it is so lovely to see you!’ She went to him, put her hands on his shoulders and tip toed up to kiss his cheek and embrace him. His hands rested on the slender small of her back and waist and he couldn’t help breathe in the scent of her pretty hair. 

When she let him go, his hands lingered on her waist a while and he looked at her & said… ‘It is, delightful to see you Mimi, you look very well.’

‘As do you…now please be seated…and tell us how you’ve been?’ She took the seat on Reid’s right. So that now Reid was seated between her and Jackson.

 

 

\-----

 

 

‘I am sorry Reid, for, saying what I said…the WAY I, I said it…’ Jackson shook his head. ‘I don’t why i…have to be _so_ damn….’

‘Provocative?’ finished Reid. ’It is water under the bridge captain and I do, thank you, Mimi for your explanatory letter, although, I am still, unclear?….as to what, you are offering, exactly?’ Reid was clearly feeling awkward, the pauses in between words, the very measured way of speaking, told Mimi she needed somehow to put him at ease. She took his hand in both of hers. She smiled warmly at Reid and then glanced passed him at Jackson who was enrapt, leaning towards them both, typical concentration frown in place. He looked at her like his life depended on her every word.  Reid gently gripped Mimi’s hand, their hands resting on his knee.

‘First of all, I think we need to know, how you feel, about Matthew. How you feel about me? Do you, desire Matthew? Do you, desire me?’ She asked sweetly, head tilted, her earnest eyes gazing questioningly into Reid’s making him blush. 

‘Yeah Reid… _kind of_  need you to confess here.’ Jackson chuckled softly, trying to be light and then hoping he didn’t offend as he felt Reid bristle. It was like walking on egg shells and he hated that sensation and decided not to speak therein, unless spoken to.

Reid smiled through pursed lips, raised his brows…took a deep breath.

‘I do’ He said simply with a nod. ‘I have long had feelings for you both. First Jackson of course, though I never believed for a moment anything could come of those feelings. I…buried them as best as could. For better or worse.’ He turned and looked at Jackson solemnly. ‘Your confession, threw me into a spin Captain. I did not know what to make of it. I concluded it had to be some sort of…’

‘Joke’ Finished Jackson sadly. He shook his head and looked at his own hands instead of Reid’s eyes. 

‘Yes’. Replied Reid and took one of Jackson’s hands, a very bold move for him, Jackson could hardly believe it and looked at Reid with wonder. So now Reid had Mimi’s hand in one hand & Jackson’s in the other.

The atmosphere in the room had changed. There seemed to be a growing connection between the three of them. Mimi was beaming at both men, almost tearful. Reid turned back to Mimi, ‘And so, your letter made all the difference my dearest, most lovely, Mimi.’ Then he kissed her hand which made a tear escape from her eye. Reid thought she never looked more beautiful. Jackson had always thought that that was something adorable about Mimi, the way emotions showed on her face so clearly, the way she cried so easily with joy as well as sadness. ‘I knew then that, whatever misunderstandings there may have been, something true and precious lay behind it all.’

‘I am  _so_  happy to hear that!’ Mimi grinned and looked at Jackson, who was nodding and staring at his hand in Reid’s large warm one. 

Mimi gently released Reid’s hand and stood up.

 

‘I’m just going to go and...powder my nose again. You two should keep talking’ She said playfully. ’ _Kindly_ ’ She said to her husband in warning tone, & then winked at him.


	5. Chapter 5

 

With Mimi out of the room, Reid felt more self conscious that his hand was in Jackson’s. He was going to release it out of shyness, but then Jackson, held his hand more firmly and brought it closer to him.

 

‘You alright?’ asked Jackson, sensing the change.

Reid cleared his throat, and glanced at him, ‘Yes, yes just a little...Well, this is all very new territory for me…and I…….What is it?’ Reid asked, because Jackson was smiling so broadly at him, so sweetly.

 

‘You have such _beautiful_ eyes Reid. I’ve wanted to say that for years.’ Jackson replied looking deep into Reid's eyes.

Reid let out a bashful soft laugh and looked away. ‘Thank you?’ He said quietly.

 

‘I wanna kiss you so bad Reid, but I dare not until Mimi comes back, or she’ll be  _soooo_ mad at me!’ Jackson chuckled & leaned closer, biting his lip in frustration, searching Reid’s face for reaction. Reid was blushing, and fidgeting a little. Reid raised his gaze to meet Jackson’s again, ‘ Well, we don’t want that now do we Captain? What is she  _really_  doing up there?’ 

 

‘ It’s a surprise.  A _very_ , enticing one.’ He said closer still, against Reid’s ear. Reid almost shivered. The sound of Jackson’s voice and his breath soft against his ear. Jackson knew what effect that could have. Reid’s breath became deeper. Then there was the sound of soft footfall on the stairs and when he turned around and saw Mimi, a vision in pink…he almost stopped breathing.

 

She came around in front of them both knowing what kind of view they were getting.

‘Oh…my!’  Reid gasped looking at Mimi, up and down. He couldn’t help himself. Jackson just grinned and watched Reid.

 

‘You two look like you had a nice chat?’ Asked Mimi ignoring Reid’s reaction. Such a tease.

‘It’s all good Meem,’ Jackson said & tilted his head to the side & narrowed his eyes like he was trying to make out various features of her body through that thin fabric. 

 

‘You look, ravishing Mimi’ Remarked Reid with wonder.

 

She came closer to them both, reached out and put her hand against Reid’s face, tilting it up to look at her face.  ‘For you both’ she replied softly and leaned down & kissed Reid, one simple but tender kiss.  Jackson licked his lips in anticipation, this was all going down far better than he imagined it. Mimi then sat on Reid’s right side, so that again, Reid was in the middle.

‘I think, it would be a good idea if we each, take it in turn, to say what we would like. What we’d like to do, or see. No one has to do anything they don’t want to and at any point you can say no, or stop.’  Said Mimi, smiling most charmingly to the men, nodding for emphasis & focusing more on Reid. 

‘Yes please’ replied Jackson. 

Reid simply nodded, quite solemnly, his eyes dancing over Mimi’s breasts helplessly.

She grinned again. ‘Good, then I am going to go first. The rule is, we must be open, honest and gentle.’

 

She stood up again, she put her hand on her hip. ‘I would like, very much, to see you two’ She pointed , gesturing at each of them, back and forth.’Kiss. Edmund, please if you wish it, kiss my husband’.

‘Oh. Yes…of course’ Reid’s mouth fluttered open and shut and he turned to Jackson. Mimi went and sat on the floor near the men’s knees to get the best view. Reid went to reach out and touch Jackson’s face, at the same moment Jackson did the same thing and their hands batted each other clumsily. Jackson chuckled ’Sorry...’ 

 

‘I…I don’t know how to, begin…I want to….but…’ Reid was all kinds of flustered, couldn’t hardly look at Jackson’s face and Jackson thought it was adorable. 

Mimi put her hand on Reid’s knee and looked at Jackson as if to say…’do something’.

 

‘It’s alright…’ Jackson moved closer and put his hand against Reid’s cheek. ‘It’s alright…’ He moved closer still, a breath away from his lips meeting Reid’s. ‘It’s… eeeasy…’

Jackson’s gaze moved down Reid’s face to his lips, and then,

 

kissed him, firm, open mouthed but no tongue. An invite, followed by the softest brush of his tongue against Reid’s top lip. Reid’s eyes were closed. He sighed and licked his lip. Jackson moved away a little, waiting for Reid to open his eyes again. He opened them and was smiling, a kind of smile Jackson wasn’t used to seeing.  Jackson leaned in again, clasping Reid’s jaw, more wantonly...

‘Have at me Reid’.

Then Reid leaned in fast & forceful, pushing Jackson back against the settee and covering Jackson’s mouth with his own.

Mimi gasped with delight, ‘Yes…!’ She could almost have applauded.

 

Reid pinned Jackson to the arm of the settee with his weight. His hands roamed up Jackson’s chest to his neck, to his exposed throat & collarbones. Jackson was all groans and sighs. ’ _That’s it…that’s it Reid…_ ’ breathy utterances, finally able to be expressed. Reid seemed finally to have let go of something as he ravaged Jackson’s throat with kisses.Then back to his mouth, boldly entering Jackson’s mouth with his tongue, running his tongue over Jackson’s top teeth. Jackson’s hands roamed over Reid’s back.

Things were getting too hot too soon. Jackson’s hard on was rubbing almost painfully against Reid’s own. Jackson bit his own lip and tried to regain some control…

 

‘Reid…Reid…’Jackson breathed against Reid in between kisses. Reid ignored him, lost in sensation. ‘Reid!’ Jackson said louder, putting his hand against Reid’s chest which finally stopped him. Reid looked lost and wild and flustered and hot as fuck to Jackson. Jackson swallowed and said breathlessly ’Reign it in…You gotta reign it in a bit Reid...or…i’m gonna be coming in my pants here’.

Mimi put her hand to her mouth and giggled. This was the best thing she’d ever witnessed.

 

‘Oh...Jackson, I’m sorry...’ Reid pulled himself off Jackson, back to a seated position on the settee. He was red in the face and his hair was mussed up and his clothes rumpled. He looked adorable to Mimi. Jackson tried to pull himself together also. He sniffed and ran his hands through his hair. He kneeled then on the settee, facing Reid. He fiddled with the fabric at the crotch of his trousers, as if he needed to make more room in there for his hard on. He shook his head…’No, don’t be sorry, that was…that was great.’ He laughed softly. 

‘That looked  _so_  gorgeous.’ Said Mimi, looking up at them both from the floor. Seemingly, infinitely pleased with herself and the situation. Her dark eyes glinting. Jackson grinned at her, equally pleased and pleased to be pleasing her.

‘So…I reckon i should speak next!’ exclaimed Jackson rubbing his hands together enthusiastically. 

 

‘Yes Jackson, please do’ Reid replied looking at Mimi, still with wonder.


	6. Chapter 6

All eyes were then fixed on Jackson. He got off the settee. Reached down to Mimi and took her hand, bringing her to her feet. ‘Oh?’ she said sweetly.

 

He wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her passionately. He knew how Reid would be able to see through that gown and he ran his hand from her waist, down her back, to her backside, where he grabbed a handful of cheek and squeezed. She softly gasped & smiled against his mouth and then he kissed her neck. Reid was mesmerised. He loved the way Jackson moved with a dancers grace & so in control. His eyes kept skipping down to Jackson’s crotch and his obvious arousal. Reid was so painfully hard too, he had to resist touching himself, for fear of…to use Jackson’s expression, ‘coming in his pants’.

He watched hungrily, unabashedly and licked his lips.

Jackson softly released Mimi. ’I would like to see….you’ He kissed Mimi's lips again quickly, ‘Kiss Reid. Now. Nice, and deep.’ Jackson said & grinned at her and then Reid.  
She nodded and beamed and turned to Reid. She put her hands on his shoulders urging him back against the settee and then, hitched her gown up enough to so she could straddle him.

Reid felt unworthy, he felt like he’d died and gone to heaven, to be surrounded by such beautiful softness, such scent, such warmth and tenderness for him. Yes, for him & she, this wonderful woman, this kind and generous woman, who he had longed for, now, in his very lap. His mouth was ajar. His breath deep. His eyes wide with anticipation.

He put his big hands around her little waist first. She clasped his face with both hands, smiling all the while. She glanced at her husband as if for clarification of agreement and seeing that his eyes were lit up with delight, she turned back to Reid whose lips were ajar, and kissed him. Simply at first, and then deeper. It didn’t take long to turn Reid into a frenzy of hands and tongue. Jackson eased back down next to them on the left. Mimi’s dark eyes glanced at him again momentarily, sending a little spark through Jackson. He loved the expression on her face. 

Mimi gasped against Reid’s neck in between kissing him there, and nibbling his ear. His hands that were firmly planted on her ass then moved to her breasts, thumbing her hard nipples. Jackson was thrilled to see Mimi like this & with Reid. To see Reid in this whole new light.

Jackson couldn’t help but touch his cock through the fabric of his trousers. He leaned in and put his free hand on Mimi’s back, sliding it down to her ass and kissing against her ear. ’I love you… mmm i looove you darlin’….you’re so beautiful.’

His breath deepened, he figured they really needed to move upstairs sharpish.

Jackson leaned into Reid then, and turned Reid’s face to him, kissed him once and then said...’I think we should go upstairs yeah?’

‘Yes. I think that would be wise’ Reid breathed against Jackson’s lips, closed eyes fluttering open.

‘Then it’ll be your turn to tell us what happens next.’ said Mimi softly to Reid and nibbled his bottom lip playfully.

 

Reid grinned. 

Jackson jumped up, went behind Mimi, put his arms around her and picked her up off Reid. She laughed. He kept his arms around her from behind, nuzzling her neck whilst they stood, and Mimi reached out for Reid’s hands, helping him off the settee.


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

As they made their way up the stairs, Reid, behind the Judges asked tentatively ‘So, where is, Connor?’

 

‘He is at his uncle Edgar’s’ Replied Mimi as they reached the top of the stairs.

Leading into their bedroom, Jackson chimed in, ’Pony ridin'. Playing with his step cousins…For the weekend.’ He raised his brows and grinned at Reid conspiratorially, past the doorway.

‘Ah..very good.’  Nodded Reid.

 

‘’Now Reid…’ Jackson began, guiding Reid into the room and then, standing in front of him and reversing him to the bed…’Take a seat..’ He pushed him and Reid bounced back on the bed and laughed. ‘So what d’ you want?’ drawled Jackson.

Mimi, perched on the bed beside Reid & took his hand and kissed it, whilst Jackson just stood in front of him, right in front of him. Between his knees.

‘Strip’ Said Reid in a commanding tone, with a hint of smile.

 

‘Alright.’ Jackson replied. Slipped his braces off his shoulders. Untucked his shirt. Undid a few more buttons and then slipped it off over his head. ‘What about you…?’ He nodded at Reid. ‘Think you should…loosen up’ Jackson looked down at Reid’s crotch. 

Reid smirked, nodded and began to undress too, much to Mimi’s appreciation. Soon both men were down to long johns only.  Mimi had never seen Reid’s scarring before. She didn’t know whether to comment on it or not. She chose not, and whilst sat next to him on the bed, she kissed his shoulder with many light kisses as Jackson ran his fingers around the waistband of his long johns, wondering whether to take them off too. ‘These too?’ He asked Reid. 

‘Yes’ replied Reid. ‘Let me’. He reached out, undid the top two buttons and pulled them down, to the floor. Jackson put his hand on Reid’s shoulder as he stepped out of them.  

‘Free at last’ sighed Jackson with a cheeky grin. 

‘Yes, indeed.’ Replied Reid. ‘Come closer’.  Jackson stood in between Reid’s knees again. Reid ran his hands up Jackson’s thighs appreciatively and then grabbed his ass in both hands with a slap. It made Jackson exhale sharply.  He looked up at Jackson who was looking down at him, mouth ajar, then biting his lip as he caught Reid’s heated gaze. Such hunger between them, yet both aware of another gaze on them and her presence made it all, even more intense & sensual. Reid looked at Jackson’s erection. How many times had he pictured it? He mused to himself that, though not as big as his own, it was by no means small. 

 

Reid turned to Mimi ‘And to think you told Shine it was  _‘more of a boyhood_?’

She shrugged and smiled ‘I was angry’. She got off the bed and stood behind her husband. She reached round and took his length in her hand. Jackson breathed in sharply then. She began to slide her hand up and down it. Jackson’s head tilted back and his eyes closed and as both Reid and she watched, Mimi said in an intimate voice against Jackson’s shoulder...’I sometimes wish I had one of  _these_ ’.

Her breath against Jackson’s skin made him shudder as well as her touch…’That... can be…..arranged’ Jackson managed to say but he was gasping hard then and Reid had reached out…’Let me?’ He asked Mimi.

 

Boldly he took Jackson’s cock at the base and leaned in, taking the length into his mouth. Mimi gasped with delight again and then kissed Jackson’s neck, over and over which always got him excited. Then she caressed his ass and reached under him, between his thighs, to cup his balls.

Reid worked his mouth up and down Jackson's length and swirled his tongue over the tip. ‘Oh swwweet…sweet jesus….’ gasped Jackson. ‘Yes!…oh god, Reid that’s good….Oh fuck…Reid….yeah…mother….fucker….Uuuuuh!’.  In a shudder he came into Reid’s mouth. Reid was somehow, a natural, who’d have thought? He swallowed and wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand and then he grinned, clearly pleased with himself. It was Mimi's turn to look at Reid with wonder. 'Oh Inspector that was marvelous!' She sighed and then she commenced with kissing Jackson's shoulders lovingly.

 

‘You’ve  _never_  been with a man?’ Jackson asked him with a contented, breathy voice, looking down into Reid's face, putting his hand against Reid’s cheek affectionately.

 

Reid shook his head. Looking up and these two beautiful people who had let him into their lives in this way. Suddenly he felt…emotional. It crept up on him out of the blue like a dark wave from his chest and up into his throat. He swallowed the lump there, but his eyes teared up anyway. Mimi saw it, no, felt it, instantly. She came round to his left side and sat next to him. Seeing then, what Mimi saw, Jackson sat down on his other side. Mimi took his hand…

‘Oh… My darling, what is it? She asked tenderly.

Jackson put his left arm around Reid’s shoulders. ’Hey, Edmund, talk to us’. He said gently & took Reid’s hand in his right hand.

 

‘I..I’m sorry…I don’t know what’s the matter with me.’ Reid sniffled and looked at their hands in his.

Mimi kissed his cheek. ’I think….I think you’ve been lonely too long Edmund Reid, and this is all a bit, overwhelming?’

Reid nodded and a tear dropped down onto his thigh. ‘Yes…’ He looked into her eyes which were as wet as his own. ‘I think so.’ He smiled sadly at her and then cried in earnest. They both embraced him and kissed him.

 

‘Not anymore Reid. No more loneliness. We’ve got you…shh now, we’ve got you.’ Said Jackson so gently and so lovingly against Reid’s cheek.

 

 

Jackson turned Reid’s face to his and kissed him, he could taste Reid’s tears there.  His hands clasped the back of Reid’s head and neck. Reid’s passion grew again and he tongued Jackson’s mouth hungrily making him moan softly. Mimi put her hands on both of their heads and kissed Reid’s neck & then Jackson’s cheek, which drew him to her mouth in response.

They kissed passionately and Reid’s hand’s roamed over them both.

 

They took it in turns kissing and tasting each other & kissing each others bodies & exploring each other with a kind of reverance, for a while which got both men hard again. ‘That feels…rather good’ sighed Reid, as both Mimi & Jackson grabbed and lightly slapped his backside.

Close and breathy against the men, Mimi said ‘I think…we should get into bed.’ with a nod and another kiss to Reid. ‘I think…it would be….a splendid idea….if I made love to you now.’  Against Reid’s ear. Making him shiver & blush.

‘You wanna listen to her Reid ‘ Jackson muttered whilst nibbling Reid’s neck. ‘She’s generally full of good ideas & that sounds like a peach’.

‘Please’ replied Reid, his gaze a blaze with desire for her.

 

They momentarily parted so as to pull back the sheets, Mimi slipped her gown off with the wickedest smile imaginable for such an angel & Reid finally slipped his long johns off. Mimi bit her bottom lip when she saw how big Reid was. Jackson looked exceedingly cheeky, shook his head and said  ‘My, my Reid..my my ‘ and then they climbed into bed with aplomb.

Reid had positioned himself on top of Mimi in the bed whilst Jackson lay next to them on the right. It was Reid’s usual sexual position, he figured that was the way most women liked it… and he had begun to kiss her feverishly whilst Jackson kissed his shoulders and caressed his back and backside, but she stopped Reid by putting her fingers against his mouth. Jackson waited and looked on, guessing what she was going to say. He knew her too well not to be able to predict where this was going to go.

‘No..’ She smiled. ’Not like this…not for  _this_  time’  

‘Oh? I…I’m sorry, I should have...inquired..or?’ Reid felt self conscious all of a sudden. She kissed him again to still him. 

‘It’s only because.. _.I_  want to make love to _you…_ I want to be _…’_

 _‘_ On top Reid. She likes it on top _.’_  said Jackson matter of factly, smiling roguishly, stroking his own cock in one hand.

‘Oh…..yes, whatever you, wish,’ He eased himself off her slender body and rolled to the left so Mimi was in the middle. Before she could move to take her current favored sexual position, Jackson put his hand on her arm. ‘Hey before you move darlin’, please, can I…get y’ started?’  He raised an eyebrow, & licked his top lip, his eyes skimming southwards. ’ Pretty please?’ He almost purred.

Mimi raised her eyebrows and then with an impish grin  ‘ Oh…go on then, if you must’.

 

She eased herself back into the pillows and got nice and comfortable. Jackson kissed down her belly first, then he slid his arms under her thighs, grasped her hips, & she spread her slender legs.

First he looked at Reid who was rapt, leaning on his elbow, paying close attention. His mouth open. Then Jackson looked at Mimi’s face, her dark wanton eyes fixed him knowingly. It made his heart swell with pride.

‘Edmund….here’  She took his hand and placed it on her breast. ‘That’s it…. You know, Matthew is  _such_  a generou……aaaahhh’ Mimi sighed as Jackson’s fingers parted her lips and his mouth virtually covered her whole cunny in one bold move. One hot open mouthed kiss there. The heat of his mouth and his tongue rubbing against her clit was immediately, stimulating. She was already wet from the evening’s antics, but it was her turn to be satisfied & Jackson was gifted in this particular art.

As she sighed... ‘Oh…. Captain….mmmyes’, Reid grinned, loving how she looked, the way her cheeks and chest flushed pink, how she sounded. He loved how Jackson was looking up at him from between her legs, a gaze that could melt the Arctic. Reid cupped one soft flushed breast in his big hand and entered her open mouth with his tongue. She couldn’t quite return Reid’s kisses though, for gasping and sighing, her vocal enthusiasm did not wane…’mmmmmMAttheww!’.

Jackson knew just how far to go, new all the signs, 

‘Get ready Reid...’ He urged from between her legs. Reid lay back and Jackson took Mimi’s hands to help her up,  then turn her around and into position. She was then hovering, straddled, over Reid’s body. Reid grasped her thighs. Jackson instinctively took hold of Reid’s cock and guided him in, as Mimi sank down on him and they both moaned loudly. Jackson watched as Mimi writhed on top of Reid, finding her rhythm. Her breasts & curls bouncing. He took Reid’s left hand and placed it round his cock. Reid gratefully took up the mantle of giving Jackson manual pleasure, while Mimi worked on Reid’s and her own.  

‘Sweet, holy…jeeesus…’ said Jackson as he watched his wife move up and down on Reid’s cock and felt the pleasure of Reid’s grasp on his own. He leaned over and kissed Reid deeply. ‘Mmmyeah...that’s it Reid…feels sooo good huh? mmm yeah…..mmmmm….oh …. oh Fffffuck!’ Jackson’s hips shuddered & he threw his head back as he came into Reid’s hand.

 _‘Oh…my….fucking….god……i’m….fucking inspector… Ed…..  mund   Reeid’’_  cried Mimi, her body tensing in glorious spasms.

Reid was close too, ‘Oh Mimi...Oh I’m so close, my angel…I should.. **.** ’ He moved as if to withdraw himself from Mimi but she quickly grasped at the base of his cock… ‘No…no stay….it’s ok…I’m…. wearing…a… oooohfuck!’ She came again, with a shudder as Reid also groaned & bucked beneath her in release.

 

 

For a few moments, there was nothing but a blissful peace between them and the sound of their breathing. Mimi had collapsed forward onto Reid. Jackson lay with his head against Reid’s shoulder.

After a little while Jackson rose to reach over to the bedside table, where they always kept napkins and he took Reid’s hand and wiped himself off him, with a satisfied smile. Reid took the napkin off him and finished the job himself, then handed it back to Jackson who dumped it on the floor. He then settled back down with his lovers.

Mimi kissed Reid’s chest and then Jackson’s mouth. ’Hmmm i’m just going to go and clean up.’ She said.  But before she could get off Reid, who’s eyes were closed contentedly, Jackson gently pulled her onto him.

He cuddled her & caressed her body tenderly, nuzzling her neck, kissing her breasts. Then he kissed her forehead and asked ’You alright?’

 

She clasped his face and smiled lovingly. ‘Yes my love..., really quite…fantastic……but sleepy…’ She chuckled and smiled. ‘You?’ She asked.

He grinned,  ‘Yeah…darlin’ i am…Real good.’

Then they both glanced over at Reid who was snoring softly & looked so peaceful, perhaps the most peaceful they’d ever seen him.

 

‘I think  _that_  speaks for itself’ Remarked Jackson with a nod & a wink.

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

Mimi awoke to the sound of running water and  soft light from the en suite bathroom. Some daylight was also seeping in through a crack in the bedroom curtains. She felt Jackson’s warm arm draped across her body from behind and felt his breath against her neck. She gently moved his arm off her and shuffled to the edge the bed to get a better view of the bathroom, as she did, Reid’s large frame filled the doorway.

He was fully dressed. When he saw her looking, he beamed at her.

 

‘Where are  _you_  off to? She whispered sadly. 

He came to her and sat on the bed. He put his hand under her chin tilting her face upwards and then planted a luscious kiss on her lips and buried his other hand in her mussed up brown hair. When he parted, he saw that he’d taken away her sad expression and replaced it with a dreamy one.

‘My darling, I have to go to work today. Mostly paperwork I have to finish but also some other wretched business I said I would attend to’.

He looked past her at the still sleeping Jackson. He smiled affectionately and shook his head with a gentle chuckle. ’Like a babe in arms...’

Mimi grinned and replied ‘The  _only_  time he is such!’

‘He’s so quiet’ Reid whispered, his brow raised in amusement and he leaned over and kissed Jackson’s cheek.

 

‘Mmm..’s happenin’?’ Jackson murmured and opened one eye. 

  
‘I must away to work alas.’ replied Reid softly.

‘Urrrgh really?’ Jackson crinkled his face up and lay on his back stretching his legs out. ‘And I thought we would be continuing with our… _activities…_   _here…_ today…. ‘n maybe a picnic….’  He squinted at Reid questioningly. He was disappointed but not really surprised. 

 

‘It will have to wait, until tomorrow.’ replied Edmund, his lips pressed firmly together in an apologetic sort of smile.

Jackson sighed deeply. ‘You promise?’ he muttered & rolled onto his side. He was really only partially awake and his eyes closed again. Far too early, for the seasoned Night Owl.  

Reid got up,’Yes Matthew, I promise.’ He whispered.

‘I’ll see you out…’ Said Mimi. ‘Have you had breakfast? Coffee?’ She asked getting up off the bed, totally naked. He watched her slender, pale form, glide across the room and put Jackson’s robe on.

As she was tying the chord around the waist to keep it closed which accentuated how slim she was, he replied… ‘I’ll grab some at work…You don’t have to see me out. In fact,' He said, moving towards her, putting his hands on her waist & kissing her cheek. ‘I think you should, go back to bed’ He continued, undoing the chord, unwrapping the robe and sliding it off her shoulders and gazing down her body and then into her eyes. ‘…be with him.’ 

She cocked her head playfully and he quickly picked her up, making her squeek and making her feel, how large and strong he was. She wrapped her arms around his neck and simply looked admiringly at his face. He carried her in a cradled fashion back over to the bed where he placed her gently.

She resigned herself to his wish with a contented smile.

 

As Reid looked at his new found lovers and old friends, he felt a peace he had not felt for too long yet also the joy of passion, he thought he’d never feel again.

‘You two really make the perfect picture.’ He remarked. ‘ Thank you for last night’ 

 

She blew him a kiss as he took one last loving look, & went out the door.


End file.
